The use of quick connect/disconnect coupling devices to connect two or more fluid flow lines has become prevalent in many industries. For example, quick connect/disconnect coupling devices are used to connect fluid sources to various types of equipment.
In many applications, it is important to verify that various coupling devices are connected so that fluid is delivered through the connections as needed. For example, coupling devices are used in coolant systems to connect sources of coolant to equipment such as sophisticated computer systems. If a coupling device is not fully connected or is accidentally disconnected, the flow of coolant can be stopped, thereby compromising the cooling system for the computer system. This can lead to damage to the computer system. Prior systems for monitoring these connections involve manual inspection of the connections by service personnel.